Pahmarv
Directly translated as Fast-Metal, Pahmarv are the spaceships of the Jiaggaus Alliance.They are used by the Om, Grench and more recently the Algeram =History= Construction One day when pondering how to launch a starship from a planet, the Om suggested using magnetism. The Grench liked this idea, and both races began work on such a ship. They also genetically modified Rotifers, to produce light. This way they would light up the inside of the ship, and provide food for Algae. In such a way biospheres could be made. Scanners and heat rays were added, and soon the first starship was ready; the Pahmarv A-I. Flight The Pahmarv A-I was launched from Jiaggaus, and first sent to Alferno. There the crew tested the magnetic landing and take off gear, to make sure the principle was sound. Upon finishing testing there, it was sent to Pih to test the heat ray. Afterwards the ship made a quick stop at Alferno , then rocketed off to Poohggaus. Much later, the A-I rocketed off to the Ferno system, along with the B-I. The two formed colonies, then went to explore after two new Pahmarv where built to protect the two interstellar colonies. As ships were launched from Luaggaus to Asma, and from Ferno to an unknown star , an experimental new propulsion unit was developed, which allowed the journey from system to system to take a day at most. This has been installed in all Pahmarv, save the one headed to the unknown system. However this was added later, after it and two modern ships reach Lukra-Mir's system. "D" New Age ﻿As the Om, Grench, and Algeram located a planet with native life, the Om and Grench finished the first Pahmarv D. This massive spherical ship would be the flagship of the Alliance's fleet. After the civil war drew to a close, the Om and Grench began work on a need faster FTL drive, using space bubble technology. This Drive was actually dreamt up by the Stone age Commu and Commu-Roaches, and as such was named the Commu Drive. When the Drive was tested it was discovered that the tested Pahmarv was scorched, and so the Om and Grench began developing a way of protecting the craft. The Grench suggested creating Infernium panels on the oposite sides of the Solar panels that could be deployed when the Commu drive was activated to absorb the heat and turn it into energy. The Om liked this idea and it was deployed. Eventually the Commu Drive was completed, and the technology was applied to nearly every Pahmarv. =Features= Standard Tools The standard Pahmarv is equipped with a magnetic base, for launching off from planets. The entire ship is covered in a solar shell, save for a few reinforced windows. They are armed with heat rays, to use as both lasers and as terraforming tools. This is feed by the solar shell. The vehicles are spherical in shape, and have their own biosphere. They are equipped with at least one removable biodome, for seeding barren planets, along with a small fleet of Pahgrench and solar skiffs. Their heat rays are capable of breaching a Felium hull. They have some scanners for searching for life and looking for habitable worlds and cosmic dangers. Recently all Pahmarv are being outfitted with slicer drives, to allow instant transportation from star to star. Pahmarv D are all equipped with a number of Nanom and Waom Probes as well as the usual entourage of Metal Constructs. The Om and Grench have begun to equipt these ships with a faster FTL drive. Recently all Pahmarv have been upgraded with Commu-Drives to replace the outdated Slicer drives and Flippable heat absorbing panels,to absorb energy from Friction or Geothermal heat from Volcanic planets and moons.Also Cloud Vaccums were invented by the Om to aid in colonisation of the Pooowggaus system,these deices draw heat from a planet to cool it down,sort of the opposite of the Heat ray. Models *Pahmarv A: The first model made of starship, they are crewed by two hundred fifty members of the Om. They have Biospheres of Algae, Protists, and Glofers, along with two solar skiffs and one Pahgrench each. The starship has twin heat rays, located at the front window. The ship has a powerful solar shell, and a magnetic base for take offs. The ships also have a second biosphere, for seeding planets. They are only two meters long in size, and have advanced scanners. #Pahmarv A-I: the prototype starship, in its testing it visited Alferno, Jiaggaus, Pih, and Poohggaus. It was the first member of the Jiaggaus Alliance interplanetary fleet. It later went to Pahferno, to prepare to explore the other systems of Pijidraw. This Pahmarv allowed the Om to Colonise Chiza; their first colony in the Ferno System. It has been upgraded to survive more dangerous situations. This ship is currently orbiting Chiadr, to study the experiments below. It has been given a Slicer Drive #Pahmarv A-VI: this was the first spaceship ever made solely by the Om. It was crafted on Alferno, as only on lava moons can the Om use metals. It currently is set to protect Pahferno, the outermost colony of the Om in the Luaggaus system. It has been given a slicer drive. #Pahmarv A-XV: the first spaceship made in another system, it is set to guard Chiza in the Ferno System. It is a more advanced model than its ancestors, as it is sturdier, and able to survive at the botom of Chiza's sea. It also has more advanced solar shells, and can draw in power from geothermic heat. It has been outfitted with a Slicer Drive. #Pahmarv A-XX: One of the many Pahmarv made in the Ferno system, it was launched to explore a far off star. *Pahmarv B: The second model of Pahmarv, they are seven meters in size. They are crewed by both members of the Om and the Grench. They have a large spherically tank filled with water, Glofers, Algae, Protists, and Seaweed; in order to feed the crew. The Om have their own biosphere, for their eight hundred members aboard each craft. They can fit only two members of the Grench, and refueling must be done often. They have eight heat rays, on every side of the ship. They scanners will be more advanced than the A models, as they have more room. They have four Pahgrench, and twelve Solar Skiffs. They also have two biospheres for seeding purposes. #Pahmarv B-I:The Prototype Pahmarv B. It allowed the Grench to truely travel between stars and contained the colonists and Supplies needed for the Terraforming and colonisation of Alza, the Grench's first colony in the Ferno System. It is equipped with a Slicer Drive. *Pahmarv C: These Pahmarv are designed as swarm ships, to be launched from huge spaceships to devsastate any foe. Since no ship large enough to carry a swarm exists, they are mostly useless. When done they will carry a crew of fourty members of the Om, and a small biosphere. *Pahmarv D: These Pahmarv are designed top carry a large biosphere and several heat satellites as well as Waom for mapping the Planet. It also carries Pahmarv C and A, as fighters. These Craft need a Large tech level to be used and so are only recently being produced by the Alliance. They were designed however early in the Interplanetary Period by the Grench. #Pahmarv D-I:The first of the Pahmarv D models, produced on Pihggaus with huge amounts of metals used in it's creation; it is the most advanced ship in the Jiaggaun Armarda. It has a Slicer drive, powered up to be able to move the 500 foot ship across systems at a high speed.Unique to this Pahmarv, a swamp Biome had been designed, filled with many Glowfers and Glowpedes. The swamp biome was designed for comfort and colonization. To make this Biome possible a gravity control had to be prototyped by the Om. #Pahmarv D-II:The Second Pahmarv D,this was also produced on Pihggaus but was built as more of an arc than a Flagship.This craft was filled with Cloned Uguun in stasis and would take them,and a vast Biosphere to a suitible planet,where the Uguun could develop naturaly and live without controlling powermad leaders.This model had a Rigid solar Cell to mimic a Barren Moon and remains in orbit around the Planet where the Uguun are developing,ever watchfull Category:Spaceships Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Om Category:Grench